Football: El mejor pretexto jamás inventado
by Say-Erizabesu
Summary: 2009.UK no sabe qué regalarle a USA.Pero un pequeño partido de fut con sus hermanos mayores le dará la mejor idea del mundo.Luego,USA aprovecha ese regalo para utilizarlo como pretexto con Inglaterra. ¿Qué sucederá entre ambas naciones? USUK. One-shot.


Los personajes de Hetalia le pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya.

Es mi primer fic de Hetalia, y como no sé mucho de football, no entré en detalles.

Primero que nada, estamos en el 2009 en el fic. Aparición de Irlanda, Gales y Escocia.

Si quedó raro es porque comencé a escribirlo sin pensar, mientras veía cómo Doitsu ganaba a Australia ayer .D

Disfrútenlo. Espero que les guste. Si no, se aceptan tomatazos de España, por favor.

"**Football: El mejor pretexto jamás inventado"**

Miró por la ventana de aquella habitación. Sus ojos jade observaban a través de un vidrio sucio y apenas transparente, cómo los árboles se movían un poco de aquí a allá por el viento. Sonrió un poco. ¿Qué hacía allí, limpiando, cuando podía estar fuera jugando football? Dejó las cosas de limpieza que había llevado consigo, antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta. Al estar allí, no pudo evitar voltear atrás. Aquella habitación, donde hacía muchos años había sido habitada por Alfred cuando lo llevaba a su casa. Sonrió, con nostalgia. Le dolía, eso era cierto, pero había logrado superarlo. Cerró la puerta, prometiendo volver para limpiar, al fin, aquél sitio. No tiraría nada, tan solo ordenaría las cosas y, quizás, se las enviaría a Alfred. Solo quizás.

Miró su reloj de pulsera. Apenas eran las once de la mañana del día dos de julio. Dos de julio, casi era _ese_ día. Y aún no sabía qué regalarle. Siempre le daba cosas de broma, y hasta se quedaba ya a la fiesta. Pero ya no se le ocurrían más cosas. Suspiró. Era difícil. Mejor lo pensaría más tarde.

Al llegar a la planta baja, encontró a Irlanda, Escocia y Gales en la sala, viendo viejos partidos de football. Eso era más que perfecto. En su mano derecha llevaba su balón favorito. Se acercó a ellos.

-Oigan, ¿por qué no en lugar de ver viejos partidos, vienen y juegan conmigo?-preguntó. Ellos se giraron, algo pensativos. Una de las tantas actividades que el Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte compartía, además de irse a pubs, era el football. Algo que jamás podían dejar pasar, mucho menos en un día soleado, algo no muy común allí.-¿O no se creen capaces de ganarle a su hermano menor?-inquirió, retándolos. Notó cómo sus miradas se volvían feroces. Definitivamente sería una tarde divertida.

Se habían dividido en dos equipos: Irlanda y Escocia contra Inglaterra y Gales. El marcador era 1-1. Un partido de lo más reñido. Las sonrisas burlonas no habían faltado, ni las caras de frustración. Varias patadas recibidas, algunos cabezazos que coincidieron. En fin, tenían ya las rodillas raspadas, al igual que los codos. Sus ropas estaban sucias, un poco rotas y con algo de sangre. Eran como niños jugando a eso. Se divertían sin importar el estado físico en que terminarían. El siguiente gol sería el decisivo para ellos.

Por su agilidad al ser el más bajito y delgado de ellos, Arthur logró hacerse del balón, sin permitirle a Irlanda alcanzarlo para quitársela. Al frente estaba Escocia, esperando a que lanzara para impedirle anotar. Pero el menor no solo era ágil, también era un tanto más astuto que ellos. Por algo era él quien representaba al Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte. Sonrió al notar cómo Escocia caía en su trampa, antes de lanzar el balón hacia el lado opuesto a donde estaba el portero escocés. Saltó, gritando de emoción al ver cómo la pelota impactaba con la portería que tenían en el jardín trasero.

-¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!-gritaron él y Gales, festejando ante sus otros hermanos, quienes tuvieron que aceptar su derrota, colocando rostro malhumorado. Luego comenzaron a discutir entre sí sobre los errores del otro. Siempre esa misma rutina con el equipo perdedor.

Decidieron entrar a la gran mansión donde vivían esos cuatro, para curarse las heridas y darse un baño antes de la hora de comer.

-Te toca cocinar hoy, Arthur.-le dijeron, mientras se dirigían a sus respectivas habitaciones. El menor sólo suspiró un poco, antes de aceptarlo. No le desagradaba cocinar, después de todo. Y al menos a esos tres les gustaba su comida, no como el idiota de Estados Unidos, quien siempre se quejaba de lo mal cocinero que era. Al menos debería quedarse callado por diplomacia, pero ¿qué sabía él sobre eso? Suspiró, yendo a su habitación. No sabía qué darle aún.

Guardó el balón en su armario, luego de limpiarlo un poco. Tuvo una idea. A Estados Unidos le gustaba jugar football, últimamente más con eso de que se acercaba el mundial. Sí, un balón de football sería un buen regalo. Sonrió. Le haría uno especial.

Eran las tres de la madrugada del día tres de julio. Frente a él, en su escritorio, tenía la tela especial que usaba para hacer sus balones, además de pintura, hilos resistentes y demás materiales. En su mano estaba una aguja gruesa, al igual que piquetes en sus dedos y gotas gruesas de sangre fresca o coagulada. Se la había pasado picándose, ya que estaba algo nervioso. Quería que su balón fuera perfecto, resistente, pues ya conocía la fuerza del americano. Había decidido pintarlo con tema de la bandera estadounidense. Eso ya estaba, solo faltaba cocer y rellenar. Pero allí es donde sus manos habían comenzado a temblar un poco al imaginarse la reacción de la nación menor en edad que alguna vez fuese colonia británica. No podía evitarlo, Alfred le causaba sensaciones extrañas en su ser. Nostalgia, melancolía, molestia, enojo, nerviosismo, tensión, alegría, felicidad…Todo eso le causaba. No sabía si lo odiaba o lo quería a veces. Bueno, aún cuando le molestaba, en el fondo le gustaba que siempre lo hiciera solo con él, pues le hacía sentir especial, que aún le prestaba atención. Sonrió, mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla, causada por un pequeño error de cálculo con la aguja que provocó que ésta casi atravesara su dedo gordo. Solo esperaba que Alfred notara lo especial que era ese balón. Después de todo, era completamente de origen inglés.

3 de Julio, tarde.

El regalo estaba envuelto. Su maleta estaba hecha, aunque era pequeña y solo llevaba el regalo y cosas de aseo personal, además de otro cambio de ropa. No pretendía quedarse después del 4 de julio en Estados Unidos. Tenía cosas que hacer aún en su casa. Se miró al espejo. Ojeras debajo de sus ojos cansados revelaban que no había dormido casi nada. Pequeñas vendas en sus dedos mostraban su esfuerzo. Pero una sonrisa en sus labios decía que el resultado era más que satisfactorio. Tomó su cartera, sus llaves, el pasaporte y su boleto de avión.

Se despidió de sus hermanos y salió de la mansión.

4 de julio, tarde.

La fiesta llevaba casi una hora de iniciada. Estaban ya la mayoría de los invitados cuando él llegó. Con una caja grande en las manos, decorada con papel metálico color rojo y un gran moño azul metálico con estrellas plateadas, entró a la casa del americano, quien llevaba un gorrito de fiesta en su cabeza. El estadounidense llegó hacia él con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-¡IGGY!-exclamó, antes de colocar rostro de sorpresa al ver que este también sonreía.-Vaya, hace mucho que no te veía esa sonrisa.-le abrazó de lado, haciéndolo sonrojar un poco.

-N…No digas tonterías, Alfred.-le recriminó, apenas logrando esconder el nerviosismo. No había descansado lo suficiente como para poder hacerse cargo de sus emociones. –Toma.-le entregó la caja, causando aún más sorpresa en el otro.

-¡WOW! ¡Es enorme!-sonrió como niño pequeño, agarrando el regalo.-Solo espero que no sea así de grande el golpe o la mancha de tinta.-murmuró, cambiando su rostro a uno desconfiado.

-No será así esta vez.-musitó Arthur, sonriendo de lado, antes de alejarse para saludar a los demás.

Alfred le miró desde la mesa donde ponía los regalos. Desde hacía unos años había decidido abrirlos cuando todos se iban, pues no quería acabar haciendo el ridículo gracias a las bromas que Igirisu le gastaba. Observó cómo sonreía como antes, sin una pizca de su personalidad tan tsundere. Tal vez era por el evidente cansancio que cargaba. No había pasado por alto aquellas ojeras, ni varias heridas en sus dedos de las manos y algunos moretones casi invisibles en sus manos y rostro. ¿En qué andaba metido ahora? Le preocupaba que pudiera ser algo malo que lo lastimara demasiado. No era sorpresa que se sintiera así por su ex hermano mayor. Desde hacía años se había dado cuenta de que le seguía queriendo como antes, o quizás mucho más. Sí, le quería aún más, le deseaba. Quería que fuera solo suyo, tanto su cuerpo como su alma. Lo amaba locamente. Quizás ya venía siendo tiempo de decírselo. Sonrió de nuevo, con un gesto distinto al que siempre traía. Era sincera, como las que le daba cuando era pequeño.

Ya se habían ido todos a sus respectivos hogares y, los que vivían más lejos, a sus habitaciones de hotel. La casa había quedado hecha un desastre, dejándolo a solas, bueno, eso si quitamos la presencia de Tony, quien jugaba videojuegos en la sala. Fue a su habitación, con todos sus regalos aún no abiertos. Ya sabía más o menos qué le daría cada quien. El último que quedaba era el de Iggy. Lo miró, con recelo. Aún cuando el rubio de cejas grandes le había asegurado que no habría un golpe o mancha de tinta, no estaba del todo seguro. Pero no le quedaba de otra. Sonrió al ver que se había tomado la molestia de envolverlo él mismo con aquél papel y ese moño enorme que lo hacían parecer su propia bandera. De verdad que Iggy había cambiado en los últimos años. Ya no le gritaba "mocoso emancipado" o cosas así cuando discutían. Ya ni discutían tan seguido. Tal vez él había logrado "madurar" como decían los demás, o Igirisu le había aceptado ya como nación independiente. Seguro era la segunda. Él siempre había sido maduro, como un héroe debía serlo.

Abrió la caja, esperando que algo pasara, con sus ojos cerrados. Pero tras dos minutos así, no pasó nada. Al mirar al interior, notó que no había nada a qué temerle, aunque él no le temía, claro, él era un héroe y los héroes no tenían miedo jamás. Sacó un balón de football de la caja. Pero no era como los que había visto. Éste tenía plasmada su bandera aunque con un diseño más innovador que permitía adaptarla en la pelota. De verdad se sorprendió. Era bastante genial ese regalo, el mejor de todos. Además, se veía muy resistente y su olor no era como el de los otros. Éste era conocido, era igual a como Inglaterra siempre olía. Seguramente él lo había hecho a mano. Por eso debían ser las ojeras y las vendas en sus manos. Aunque aún no se explicaba los moretones, quizás eran de otra cosa. Sonrió. Después de todo, Iggy se preocupaba aún por él como para hacerle un regalo personalizado. Eso le recordaba a aquellos soldaditos. Esa vez, Arthur se había lastimado una mano con el martillo. Ahora se la había lastimado con una aguja. Sonrió aún más. Tenía que agradecérselo. En persona. Además… había un problema con el balón. Bueno, mejor dicho, con él y el football.

5 de julio.

Había descansado varias horas en el avión y en su casa. Ya había logrado reponer fuerzas. Ese día no estaban sus hermanos, algo no tan extraño, pues solían irse a pubs y no volvían hasta horas o días después. Aunque fuera estaba soleado, había decidido terminar de limpiar y ordenar la antigua habitación de Alfred. Estaba por terminar. Las cosas del americano las había puesto en cajas, excepto la ropa, que estaba tan vieja que tuvo que tirarla. Ahora solo faltaba acomodar las cosas en el gran armario. No podía ponerlas en otro sitio. Después de todo, ese cuarto siempre sería de Alfred.

-Listo.-se dijo, al ver cómo todo estaba ordenado. La ventana por fin estaba limpia, mostrando un día soleado. Y muebles nuevos habían reemplazado a los antiguos que estaban casi despedazados. Aunque el estilo era muy similar.

Fue a tomar una ducha, para luego hacer la comida.

Recién había terminado de bañarse y cambiarse cuando el timbre sonó. Suspiró. Tal vez sus hermanos habían olvidado sus llaves. Ni siquiera se puso algo en los pies. Con su camisa blanca a medio abotonar, pantalones un poco sueltos y una toalla en el cuello, deteniendo a las gotas que caían de su cabello rubio mojado, fue a abrir la puerta. Cuando vio a la persona frente a él, casi se muere. Nunca había mostrado una apariencia así de informal frente a él.

-A…Alfred.-dijo, mientras el otro le miraba igualmente sorprendido.

-A…Arthur.-dijo él, sonrojándose un poco, pues jamás había visto así a Inglaterra, tan informal, tan sexy. Porque así se veía en realidad. –¡Ho…hola!-intentó regresar sus pensamientos al lugar donde debía.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-cuestionó, haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

-Vengo a visitarte.-sonrió, mientras el otro cerraba la puerta.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?-inquirió al ver que llevaba una maleta algo grande.

-Ah, no sé aún.-sonrió.-Gracias por el regalo.-sacó el balón de su maleta, haciéndolo sonrojar.-Dime, ¿por eso te hiciste esas heridas y ojeras?

-Eh…yo…n…no, claro que no.-sonrió de manera nada convincente.

-Ajá, claro.-dijo.-Gracias.-le abrazó. Había decidido no contenerse más. Aún cuando el inglés acabara bastante extrañado por aquél comportamiento algo inusual en él.

-N…n…-no pudo decir nada, de verdad no se esperaba eso.

-¿Y bien? ¿Dónde dormiré?-cuestionó, soltándolo.

-¿Te parece bien tu vieja habitación?-dijo Arthur, caminando hacia las escaleras.-Está limpia ya.-dijo, antes de recibir objeciones.

-Okey!-el de ojos azules le siguió, cargando su maleta.

Una vez que llegaron, se sorprendió. Ninguna de sus cosas estaban allí, y la cama parecía ser nueva, al igual que el colchón y las mantas. Los muebles eran parecidos, pero se notaban nuevos. Se deprimió un poco. Él no podía deshacerse aún de las cosas que Iggy le había dado o que eran suyas y habían quedado en su casa. Y ahora se daba cuenta que el que no había salido adelante era él mismo, cuando siempre había molestado con eso a Igirisu.

-Apenas hoy terminé de limpiarla.-confesó el de ojos jade, mientras secaba su cabello con la toalla.-Tuve que deshacerme de tu ropa y los muebles porque estaban muy dañados. Pero…-se quedó callado.

-¿Pero?-le miró.

-Todo lo demás está en el armario. Si deseas tirarlo, dejarlo o llevártelo, es tu elección. Después de todo, son cosas tuyas.-se dio la vuelta.-Bueno, te dejo para que desempaques.-salió de allí antes de que el más alto pudiera decir algo.

-_Así que…tampoco ha podido deshacerse de mis cosas._-sonrió.

Al bajar a la planta baja, encontró al inglés viendo un partido de football. Siempre se había preguntado qué veían los europeos en ese deporte. A él le gustaba también, pero no era su favorito. Sin embargo, ahora que tenía un balón hecho especialmente para él, quería estrenarlo con una persona igual de especial. Y ese era Inglaterra. Además, ese deporte era invención del chico de ojos verdes, tal vez si jugaban juntos le cogería más gusto a aquél deporte. Sonrió.

-¡Iggy!-se acercó a él.

-¡Alfred!-exclamó, sorprendido. –Me asustaste.-le recriminó. Ya traía su camisa estaba abotonada y el cabello seco. El estadounidense hizo un puchero.-¿Qué sucede?-cuestionó, esperando alguna respuesta idiota.

-No me diste completo mi regalo.

-¿Qué?-se asustó. Tal vez no lo había hecho bien y había acabado siendo un desastre.

-Sí. Me diste el balón más genial del mundo, digno de un héroe, pero… No tengo con quién jugarlo. ¿Cómo le das un regalo a alguien cuando se necesitan al menos dos para jugarlo? Sabes que Matthew casi no le gusta jugar, y los demás países del continente…bueno, ellos y yo no nos llevamos muy bien.-le regañó, sentándose a su lado.

-Ah, así que eso era.-se rió un poco.-No es nada complejo, Alfred. Puedes encontrar a cualquiera de otro continente para jugar.-contestó, regresando su mirada al partido.

-Juega conmigo.-ordenó.

-¿Yo?-cuestionó. ¿Por qué él?

-¿Quién mejor que la persona que lo inventó?-dijo Alfred.-¿No será que tienes miedo de perder ante mí?-le retó.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no, idiota! -exclamó, frunciendo el ceño.

-Entonces, juega.

-Bien, bien, lo haré.-apagó el televisor y se puso en pie.

-Primero, ¡vamos por el balón!-lo tomó de la muñeca, obligándolo a ir con él a la habitación. Todo salía como lo había planeado en su mente.

Estaban ya en el cuarto del estadounidense, el más alto buscando en el armario el balón, mientras el ojiverde esperaba en la puerta, con brazos cruzados. Nunca imaginó que su regalo provocaría tal situación. Sonrió un poco. Eso le recordaba a los viejos tiempos, cuando él le enseñaba a Alfred a utilizar algo o jugar cosas como críquet, lo cual nunca aprendió ni le importó, pero se divertían mucho. Esta vez podían hacerlo de esa manera. Divertirse de nuevo.

-¡Hey, Arthur!-le llamó el americano.-Creo que el balón se fue más atrás y no lo alcanzo.-dijo, señalando el interior de la estrecha entrada al armario. El inglés se acercó.

-¿Ya intentaste abrir bien la puerta?-cuestionó, probando con eso, al ver que solo una pequeña parte de la puerta corrediza estaba abierta.

-No pude abrirla.-decía, mientras sonreía sin ser visto por el inglés. En realidad, él la había atascado, para distraerlo y así poder cerrar la puerta con seguro. Se acercó por detrás.-¿Sabes? Ya no tengo ganas de jugar football.

-¿Ah?-el de ojos verdes salió del armario, donde él sí había logrado caber por su escasa masa muscular. -¿Entonces para qué me hiciste molestarme en sacarlo?-cuestionó, señalando el balón.

-Oh, no sé.-su actitud volvía a ser tan irritable como siempre.

-Tú…-le miró, con molestia.

-Arthur…-se acercó a él, peligrosamente.-Hay una razón más por la que vine.-le quitó el balón.

-¿Q…qué razón?-preguntó, mientras sentía cómo era acorralado, siendo obligado a retroceder cada vez más, hasta que se topó con la cama y cayó sobre ella. El americano puso sus manos sobre sus muñecas, impidiéndole huir.

-Te quiero, Arthur. No como hermano, no como amigo. Sino como pareja. Quiero que estés conmigo. –dijo, con seriedad. Sus ojos demostraban todo eso, aquellos sentimientos reprimidos durante años. No era solo deseo, era amor. El de ojos verdes se sorprendió. Jamás pensó que el menor pudiera sentir algo así por él.-Arthur, quiero saber si tú también me quieres de esa forma.-le pidió. El rubio de menor estatura no podía mentir esta vez, estaba acorralado. Sentía esa mirada sobre la suya, exigiéndole que le dijera la verdad.

Sonrió, con sinceridad, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de carmín. No estaba preparado para la declaración, pero no pensaba echarse atrás. Lo diría. Ya no tenía miedo de admitirlo. Mucho menos después de ver que le correspondían.

-Alfred…-musitó, mirándole aún.-También quiero estar contigo, siempre. Te he amado desde hace algún tiempo.-sonrió, antes de sentir cómo los tibios labios del americano se posaban sobre los suyos. Cerró sus ojos, disfrutando del momento. Las manos del ojiazul dejaron libres las suyas, permitiéndole posarlas alrededor del cuello del más alto, quien colocó sus piernas a ambos lados de su cuerpo delgado. El beso se fue tornando más apasionado. El de lentes deseó ingresar su lengua a la boca del mayor, quien le cedió el permiso, despegando un poco sus labios. Una vez dentro de su cavidad bucal, no dudó un segundo en recorrerla, topándose con la del otro rubio. Una danza de lenguas comenzó a llevarse a cabo, mientras las manos del menor comenzaban a deshacerse de la camisa de Arthur. Las caricias se hicieron presentes entre ambos. Estaban explorándose por primera vez.

Separaron sus labios, manteniéndolos unidos tan solo por un hilo de saliva que terminó por cortarse. Alfred tomó al de ojos verdes entre sus brazos, subiéndolo bien a la cama y deshaciéndose de su camisa, antes de quitarse sus zapatos y su propia camiseta, dejando al descubierto los músculos no muy marcados que tenía, mientras observaba el delgado y apetecible cuerpo debajo de él. No tardó mucho antes de que su boca comenzara a atacar el cuello del rubio inglés, quien comenzó a gemir al sentir sus labios dejando marcas en su cuerpo, mientras una mano ajena le desabrochaba el pantalón, dispuesto a despojarlo de él.

El estadounidense se deshizo de aquella prenda molesta, dejando a Inglaterra en paños menores, lo cual tan solo consiguió excitarlo aún más, mientras sus labios bajaban por el torso desnudo del británico. Tenía que quitarse pronto el pantalón, pues esa tela y su creciente erección comenzaban a molestarle. No pudo reprimir un jadeo. Acercó de nuevo su rostro hacia el de Arthur, con una mirada casi suplicante, besando de nuevo sus labios con pasión. El otro tan solo se limitó a corresponderle de dos maneras, una con los labios y la otra fue deshaciéndose de sus pantalones. Alfred sonrió, sintiendo gran alivio. Pero ese momento de distracción le valió quedar debajo del de menor estatura. Miró a Arthur, sorprendido, recibiendo una sonrisa inocente por parte de él, pero en sus ojos podía ver algo de deseo. El rubio mayor se sentó sobre su abdomen, colocando sus piernas a los lados. Se inclinó hacia adelante para besarle. Alfred lo tomó de la cintura y lo pegó más a su cuerpo, con la intención de excitarlo más, logrando su cometido.

Arthur dejó de besarle, lo cual aprovechó el menor para seguir dejándole chupetones en el cuello y pecho. Pero pronto tuvo que dejar su labor cuando sintió la mano del mayor rozarle la entrepierna. Otro jadeo salió de sus labios. Vio de nuevo el rostro de Kirkland, el cual estaba sumamente sonrojado, como si estuviera a punto de hacer algo que jamás había hecho y que le parecía un tanto vergonzoso. Al momento siguiente supo qué era. Una mano se adentró en sus calzoncillos, con la bandera norteamericana plasmada en ellos. Con algo de inseguridad, esa mano intrusa tomó su miembro, sacándolo de esa prisión. Jadeó de nuevo, mientras esa mano apretaba un poco más su pene.

-A…Arthur…-musitó, mientras el otro se bajaba y se colocaba de rodillas en el piso, con la cabeza entre las piernas del ojiazul. Miró al avergonzado inglés que tenía entre las piernas, mientras abría su boca y en ella metía su miembro. Gimió de nuevo, ahora más fuerte, al sentir su pene dentro de aquella deliciosa cavidad bucal. Jamás en su vida había llegado a imaginar que algo así pasaría. Bueno, no a imaginarlo mientras estaba consciente.

El británico se sentía extrañamente cómodo haciendo eso, aunque no pensaba admitirlo nunca, ya que era demasiado vergonzoso. Además, su propio miembro comenzaba a reclamar su atención. Sentía cómo palpitaba dentro de sus bóxers negros, pero lo importante en ese momento era darle placer a Alfred. Sintió cómo una mano se aferraba en su cabeza, antes de que le empujara aún más hacia la entrepierna en la que ya se encontraba. El miembro del menor ingresó por completo a su boca, ahogándole un poco. Levantó la mirada, encontrando al otro sonrojado, con la mirada perdida y jadeando, sentado en la cama. Los empujones de su cabeza siguieron durante unos momentos más, en los que no pudo alejarse ni un milímetro. Pronto sintió dentro de su boca cómo se derramaba el semen del estadounidense, quien, al fin, lo soltó. Tragó, con algo de dificultad, mientras sacaba el pene de su boca. Se incorporó, antes de volver a subir a la cama, al lado de Alfred. Sentía cómo en la comisura de sus labios tenía aún un poco de semen.

-Wow, eso fue…-dijo el de ojos azules, sonriendo, jadeante. Cuando lo miró, sentado, con las piernas dobladas a ambos lados, la mirada brillante y con algunas lágrimas, el cabello despeinado más de lo normal y con un poco de su semen en la comisura de su boca. Se acercó a él, como un depredador a su presa. –Me gustó eso.-le susurró al oído, antes de lamer su lóbulo derecho.-Y me encanta cómo te ves.-lamió su cuello.

-Casi me ahogas.-le recriminó, frunciendo el ceño. –Tenías que dejar que me acostumbrara un poco a eso, es la primera vez que lo hago.-susurró, antes de besarle en los labios.

-Lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez.-dijo Alfred, antes de tumbarlo boca abajo en la cama.-Ahora, te toca a ti…-lamió de nuevo su cuello, estremeciéndolo, mientras bajaba sus molestos bóxers hasta quitárselos por completo. –Seré cuidadoso.-prometió, mientras le hacía lamer tres de sus dedos.

Una vez que los hubo tenido completamente húmedos, ingresó uno, con cuidado, en la entrada del inglés. Escuchó sus quejidos y vio cómo sus manos, llenas de venditas, se aferraban a la sábana. Esperó a que se acostumbrara un poco, sin dejar de depositar besos sobre su suave y pálida espalda. Pronto notó cómo relajaba el cuerpo. Ingresó los otros dos dedos, para no hacerle sufrir aún más tiempo. Pero quizás debió haber esperado, pues ahora Arthur soltó un quejido aún más agudo y se aferró un poco más fuerte a la sábana.

-Lo siento.-dijo, sin dejar de besarle. Sacó los dedos, para sustituirlos por su miembro, el cual volvía a estar erecto. Con cuidado y, lentamente, fue ingresando su pene en la estrecha entrada del cuerpo más pequeño.

-A…Alfred…a…apresúrate…-dijo, con la cabeza escondida en la cama. El de ojos azules sonrió. Hizo lo que Inglaterra le había pedido. Observó que le había dolido al de ojos verdes. Pero sabía que por orgullo no lo admitiría verbalmente. Comenzó a empujar, con cuidado, escuchando los gemidos del otro. Pronto tuvo que aumentar la intensidad de las embestidas pues su propio cuerpo se lo reclamaba.-¡A…Alfred!-gemía el otro rubio, una y otra vez. El menor aumentó la velocidad, apenas pudiendo contenerse más. Una de sus manos estaba sobre el miembro del inglés, masturbándolo, pues había visto que también necesitaba de atención. Sentía que pronto se correrían los dos, con suerte sería al mismo tiempo.

-¡ALFRED!

-¡ARTHUR!

Ambos llegaron al orgasmo al mismo tiempo, corriéndose. Alfred se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo estrecho del británico, una vez que hubo sacado su miembro, quien se desplomó sobre la cama, cansado. El estadounidense lo abrazó, juntándolo más a su cuerpo, mientras los tapaba a ambos con la sábana. Besó los labios del inglés, quien le correspondió, antes de que ambos cayeran en brazos de Morfeo.

Abrió sus ojos azules, soñoliento. Estiró su cuerpo, mientras bostezaba. Fue cuando un rayo de razón llegó a su cerebro.

-¿Dónde está Arthur?-inquirió, en voz baja, mientras se sentaba en la cama, notando que faltaba su pequeño cuerpo. Comenzó a recoger sus ropas, notando que las del inglés no estaban por allí tiradas. Acomodó sus lentes y salió de la habitación.

Caminó por toda la planta alta, hasta pasó por el cuarto de Arthur y no lo encontró. Escuchó ruidos en la parte baja de la mansión, seguramente estaba allí. Bajó las escaleras. El sonido del televisor le obligó a ir a la sala, donde encontró a un joven pelirrojo viendo el football. Frunció el ceño. ¿Quién era ese y qué hacía allí? Siguió caminando, yendo hacia la cocina, donde escuchaba ruidos. En el transcurso se encontró a otros dos jóvenes, ambos tan altos como él, de cabellos rubios y rojos. Ahora se confundió. Por fin llegó a la cocina, donde su lindo Arthur estaba con la ropa puesta y un delantal encima, cocinando varias cosas a la vez y murmurando ingredientes.

-¡Arthuuuur!-le saludó, antes de abrazarlo por detrás.

-Alfred, no entres así que me asustas.-le regañó, antes de mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué cocinas?-cuestionó, sabiendo de antemano que no le gustaría.

-Té, scones y varios muffins.-dijo él, siguiendo con lo suyo, completamente seguro de que el otro no querría comer nada de eso.

-Ah. Oye, ¿quiénes son esos tres que están por allá?-cuestionó, intentando no mostrar celos, señalando fuera de la cocina.

-Mis hermanos.-se limitó a decir el de ojos jade.-Escocia, Gales e Irlanda del norte. ¿Recuerdas por qué desde hace ya largo tiempo no soy solo Inglaterra? Soy el que nos representa a los cuatro. Somos Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte.

-Oh, nunca los había visto. –dijo Alfred, ya más relajado.-¿También adoptados?-cuestionó, con una pizca de celos. Siempre había querido monopolizar a Arthur siendo solo él su colonia británica, su único hermano. Logró que no forjara vínculos tan fuertes con Canadá, o al menos eso creía, pero siempre hubo más.

-No, de sangre, podría decirse. Todos ellos mayores a mí en edad y, obviamente, estatura.-dijo, con algo de enojo. –Pero aún así soy el que los gobierna.-sonrió, maliciosamente.-Nunca te los presenté nunca porque en ese tiempo vivíamos en casas distintas.-explicó.

-Ya veo.-se limitó a abrazarlo más y besarle el cuello.-¿Dónde venden hamburguesas?-preguntó.

-Hay un McDonald's a varios kilómetros de aquí.-dijo, suspirando.-Puedes llamar un taxi o que alguno de ellos te lleve en un auto. Aunque si aceptan hacerlo, sería un milagro.-terminó de decir.

-Okey! Como Hero que soy, tendrán que aceptar llevarme.-dijo, despidiéndose de él con un beso en los labios, mientras una de sus manos le tocaba el trasero.-Dejé mis cosas en tu habitación.-dijo, una vez terminado el beso de despedida.

-HEY! BLOODY GIT! –le recriminó, más por el hecho de haber sido tocado de esa manera tan impropia en un sitio nada privado como la cocina.

Alfred fue con los tres hermanos mayores de Inglaterra, cuñados suyos ahora. Por algún motivo desconocido para él, Gales, Escocia e Irlanda aceptaron llevarlo.

Iban camino al restaurante de comida rápida. El norteamericano iba en el sitio del copiloto, mientras Gales conducía. Irlanda y Escocia iban detrás. Entonces, en una zona algo despoblada, se detuvieron.

-Eh, oigan…-dijo Jones, algo nervioso, pero jamás lo admitiría, era el héroe.-¿Por qué nos detenemos aquí?

-Mira, América.-habló Escocia, con voz nada amable.-Sabemos perfectamente que te acostaste con nuestro pequeño hermano. Y no puedes negarlo porque escuchamos perfectamente sus gemidos y toda la cosa. No son nada silenciosos, ¿sabes?-su mirada era afilada.

-Eh…bueno, es algo a lo que tendrán que acostumbrarse.-dijo, cínicamente, aunque por dentro sentía cómo se iba el alma. Notó que los seguros automáticos estaban puestos.

-Eso crees tú.-intervino Irlanda.-No permitiremos que andes por toda la casa haciéndole a Inglaterra lo que se te venga en gana, ¿entendiste? Estás en territorio Británico, yanqui. Así que atente a las reglas. Y si intentas pasarte de listo, no te las ves con uno, sino con tres países. Así que, tú decides.

-Además…-siguió Gales.-…si lo haces sufrir y eso nos afecta a nosotros de alguna manera, te patearemos tu americano trasero tan fuerte que no podrás sentarte por meses.

-Cla…claro…-se limitó a responder.

Arthur servía la cena en la sala, como cada noche, pues los países del Reino Unido disfrutaban de ver los partidos de las ligas europeas de sus deportes favoritos a esa hora. Se sentó en su sillón favorito, esperando a que esos cuatro regresaran. Seguramente tardarían. Sin embargo, los escuchó entrar.

-Volvimos.-dijeron sus hermanos, sentándose en la sala para disfrutar su cena habitual. Tras ellos entró Alfred, con una sonrisa extraña en el rostro y sin hamburguesa alguna.

-Arthur, ¿podrías darme uno de tus tés y un muffin?-cuestionó.

-Tú…¿quieres comer algo preparado por mí?-preguntó. Por un lado, se sentía algo feliz. Pero por otro, sentía que Alfred actuaba de lo más extraño. ¿Qué habría sucedido?

-Sí.-fue la única respuesta del americano, quien volvió a dedicarle una de sus sonrisas comunes. Se había quedado un poco extrañado por la actitud de los tres hermanos mayores, pero se daba cuenta de que, a pesar de que no se veían tan cercanos a Arthur, le querían de verdad como para preocuparse de con quién salía y de si esa persona le haría feliz. Pudo verlo en los ojos de esos tres. Pero el orgullo británico nunca les permitiría decirlo en palabras. Aunque se notaba que no importaba eso allí, pues con acciones diminutas o grandes se lo demostraban. Le habían hecho darse cuenta de que él compartía sus ideas. También quería hacer feliz a Arthur y cuidarlo. Aunque le hubieran restringido los sitios donde podían tener sus encuentros. Ese era el único problema. Sonrió más. Solo habían dicho que en Reino Unido no podía. La próxima vez, le invitaría a jugar football en su casa. Claro, para "entrenar" antes de tener que irse a Sudáfrica, donde tampoco desaprovecharía su oportunidad.

Sí, Alfred F. Jones no solo era un héroe, también un genio. O, mejor dicho, un descarado irremediable que amaba locamente a un tsundere inglés que le correspondía. Sí, la pareja perfecta, quizás.


End file.
